Baron's Family
by Mad Jaggs
Summary: Baron and Haru had children, they separated them at birth, and seven years later they are reunited. Now they head to Baron's world to raise their children. Problems start to get in the way of their happy life together.
1. To Baron's World

Two newborns cried in the night, two half creations, one white and one black. The black one had brown eyes, the white one had green. The mother and father held one each, a human woman, and a Half-cat man. The black kitten in the mothers arms turned to a more human appearance, eyes remaining those of a cat, black hair and fair skin. The white kitten remained as she was, the parents looked to one another.

"Baron..." The woman said smiling gently.

"I know Haru, you keep them both, give them a normal life." Baron nodded rocking the small white kitten. "The bureau is no life for children."

"No Baron, I'll not take both, I want you to raise one of them. I will not deny you the gift of being a parent." Haru stated stubbornly. Baron opened his mouth to complain but Haru had fallen asleep. He never would have changed her mind in the first place.

oo0oo

Jemuzu Yoshioka couldn't help what he looked like. He was bullied for his eyes and the way he acted sometimes. Certain smells made him sick and sweets nearly caused him to throw up. Jemuzu didn't care though, as long as he got home at the end of the day to see his mother he was happy. His mother was the only one in his life that made him feel welcomes. His grandmother was close but sometimes he thought she only loved him because of his mother.

Jemuzu's trip home this afternoon was cut short by rain. Running under a tree he growled up at the sky and pulled out his phone fumbling with it for a moment before pulling up his mother's number. Putting to his ear after pressing the accept button the familiar ringing sound followed by his mother's voice.

 _"Hello? Is everything alright dear?"_ Haru asked. _"Oh is it the rain dear? I know you don't like it."_

"It's cold and wet." Jemuzu whined. "And I forgot my umbrella."

 _"Oh dear, don't worry I'll be there shortly, how far are you."_

"I made it to the cross roads."

 _"Hang tight honey I'll be about five minutes."_

Jemuzu nodded and set the in his pocket looking up tthe sky angrily. A black bird caught his eye, something orange and white on it's back. Hard to tell at this distance, the boy dismissed it and sat under the tree waiting for his mother.

oo0oo

"Father why are you watching that boy again?" Louise von Gikkingen asked her father, both sat atop a crow.

"He might be in trouble dear, remember we help those in need." Baron answered smiling back at his daughter.

"Rain isn't really trouble father, it's just, wet and gross." Louise was happy for the magic around them, acting as an umbrella.

A car drove up and the boy was let inside. Baron nodded and smiled lightly, the bird turning towards their home. The sanctuary was quiet when they arrived, a large white cat was sat in front of the bureau reading from a paper. Louise ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hi uncle Muta!" The white half cat chirped, Muta wrapping his paws around her.

"Hey, how was flying today?" Muta asked setting Louise on his lap.

"It was awesome, well until father stopped to watch that boy again."

Muta looked to Baron and sighed setting Louise down. Baron walked over and picked up his daughter.

"Baron you, the kid will be fine, he is with her, and I know you trust her more then anyone else." Muta said looking at the bird. "Ah birdbrain is back, looks like you didn't drop em."

"Ah butterball, get some new insults this old content gets boring after a while." The bird snickered and flew up to his pedestal.

"Father, Uncle Muta and Toto are fighting again." Louise complained, Baron shifted her on his side and smiled.

"It's what they do best dear, come let's continue with your training. How is your magic practice coming along." Baron asked walking into the bureau.

oo0oo

Jemuzu stepped through the front door with a big smile on his face. Jemuzu ran to the livingroom and sat on the couch, his mother entering the house and heading to the kitchen.

"Jemuzu dear, would you like some blueberry juice?" Haru called from the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge.

"Yes please." Jemuzu replied pulling out a book.

Haru soon exited the kitchen with a glass of blueberry juice and a plate of sliced melon. Jemuzu took the glass and a slice, nodding.

"Thanks mommy."

Haru smiled and nodded sitting down to him and pulling him close, she turned on the TV. Jemuzu kept his eyes off of it, too much usually hurt his eyes, and he wanted to watch his favorite show before that. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, stay here dear." Haru said standing up.

Jemuzu didn't pay attention to the conversation, at least not until he heard crying.

 _"You're sure it was her car?"_ Haru sobbed quietly. _"You're sure it belonged to my mother?"_

 _"I'm afraid so ma'am. She was killed on impact._ _I'm sorry."_

Jemuzu sat there staring at the book in his lap. His grandmother was gone, he couldn't process just what that meant at first, his drink falling from his hand. Haru ran into the livingroom seeing tears fall down her shocked child's face. Wrapping him in a hug she started rocking him.

The day of the funeral Jemuzu stood next to his grandmother's grave. He hadn't known her well, but she was the only one other than his mother that loved him, or at least tried to. In the end Jemuzu's grandmother was truly starting to love him, and now she was gone. Jemuzu felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see a cat. Half-cat, orange and white fur, straight out of one of his mother's stories.

"Jemuzu. This is Baron and Louise, they agreed to let us stay with them." Haru said standing next to a small white half-cat. "I have explaining to do, you will have to listen very closely."

"Haru, you do not have to explain right this moment. I had hoped you wouldn't have to explain until they were older." Baron said turning to Haru.

"No Baron, it would be better to explain it to them now, with..." Haru started to tear ip and wiped them away. "With mother gone, and Hiromi with Tsuge, nothing is holding us apart. Nothing is left in this world for us."

Baron sighed and nodded picking Jemuzu up. Jemuzu didn't say anything or fight back, he leaned into Baron's side, want any kind of comfort. Anything to get away from confusion and sadness. Haru took the white half-cat's hand and followed after them. Their destination was the portal to Baron's world.

oo0oo

"Baron is your father." Haru said, Jemuzu's eyes widening.

"And Haru is your mother." Baron said to the white half-cat, her eyes widening now.

"That makes you and Louise siblings." Haru finished.

"But mother, We're human." Jemuzu blurted out. "There is no way we are related to these two."

"We are dear, in Baron's world I am like them."

"Why are they like that here?"

"We have spent most of our lives there, in time you will look like this all the time as well." Baron said, Louise on his lap.

"I still don't understand mother. If there was a world like that, and if he is my father, why did we stay here for so long."

"Your father runs a bureau to help people in need, he didn't want you two to be a part of it until you were older."

"I saw you were miserable here though." Baron said rocking his daughter. "That only your mother was capable of making you smile. So when I heard the news of your grandmother, I requested your mother and you return with me to my world."

"The bureau?" Jemuzu asked.

"No, the bureau is not my world, my world is distant from this one, inhabited by others like me. There we can give you a normal life, with a father as well as a mother."

Jemuzu couldn't quite figure it out, but he felt safe in the company of this stranger. Someone who claimed to be his father, he smiled softly and looked down, his skin starting to itch a bit. Jemuzu looked down confused as his hands started to sprout black fur. Haru, Baron, and Louise watched eyes wide as Jemuzu turned into a black Half-cat.

"What happened?" Jemuzu asked worried.

"It would seem he took after you Baron, he's handsome as a half-cat." Haru smiled hooking an arm around Baron's.

"I suppose he did, don't worry Jemuzu, we are nearing the portal, your magic is reacting to it." Baron said calming the young boy. "A couple of friends of mine will be up ahead, please try to be polite."

Jemuzu nodded examining his hands. at least his fur felt soft instead of scratchy. Louise hopped down from her father's lap and walked over. Louise poked Jemuzu's arm to get his attention.

"W-What?" Jemuzu looked up tilting his head slightly, Louise hugged him.

"I have a brother!" She squealed happily.

The car came to a stop and the group stepped out. Toto and Muta stood next to a small porcelain archway. Haru walked over and hugged both animals recieving a few annoyed groans from Muta and a strange happy noise from Muta.

"I missed you two." Haru said releasing them both. "Now Baron how do you expect us to enter the portal, it's not exactly big enough for the kids let alone us."

"Ah yes about that." Baron raised a finger grinning, suddenly the portal was bigger, no they were smaller. "Simple magic shrinking, now come children, a new life awaits us."

"What about your family Baron?" Haru asked stopping him just before entering the portal.

"If they haven't accepted you yet than I will make them accept you, simple as that."

Jemuzu walked to the portal and looked inside, it was just a swirling mess to him. Muta walked through followed by Toto. Baron and Louise next, Haru was watching the city around them, sighing softly.

"I have waited for quite a while to return to his world, I was there for a short amount of time last time... I might miss this world, but Baron and you two will make it worth it." Haru smiled picking up her child in a hug. "Are you ready Jemuzu?" Jemuzu nodded as they stepped through the portal.

Once on the other side Jemuzu stood and looked around, seeing a field of grain all around him. A half-cat stood up nearby, light brown fur, Brown eyes, his mothers eyes. Jemuzu ran to her and hugged her pushing his head into her side.

"We made it, although I do not recognize this place." Haru picked up Jemuzu setting him above her hip. "This is strange, Baron should be right with us."

"Is it really that strange you were separated?" Came a voice from behind, female and quite annoyed. "I see my son has finally returned, but with the human, and ah, my grandson. Come here boy let me get a look at you." The voice got softer when it mentioned her grandson.

Haru turned to see Baron's mother, White like Louise, with blue eyes instead of green. She wore a blue dress with a matching hat and a pair of black boots.

"Ah, Jemuzu this is, your other grandmother, Clawdia Von Gikkingen." Haru said faking a smile.

"It's, very mice to meet you, grandmother." Jemuzu said looking down, sensing his mother's distaste of the half-cat.

"I see he won't be leaving your side. Listen here girl, I separated you to warn you. If you don't leave my son and the kittens behind there will be hell to pay." Clawdia smiled gently at Jemuzu and turned to leave.

Baron, and Louise soon showed up, followed by Muta and Toto. Baron hugged Haru and Jemuzu and sighed looking towards his mother.

"Do not worry about her, she is still upset i chose you over Julia." Baron smiled and picked up Louise. "She was a dreadful woman, I'm surprised my mother still hasn't realized that. Come on the house is this way."

Baron started walking in the direction his mother went. Haru followed looking back to Muta and Toto, who at the moment were watching Jemuzu.

"If you want to see him come say hi you two. It's not like he is a bomb." Haru said Toto and Muta moved up and watched Jemuzu, he watched back.

"Um, hi?" Jemuzu said waving his hand awkwardly.

"Ah sorry, didn't expect you to look so much like Baron is all." Toto rubbed the back of his head. "You may be your grandfather's colors but you definitely have your father's appearance. I'm Toto.

"I'm Muta, call me uncle Muta if you like." Muta said happily.

"Ok, Toto and uncle Muta." Uncle was a strange word for Jemuzu as he never used it. "Is that what Louise calls you?"

"Yeah Baron had me babysit her quite a lot so she started to call me uncle."

"Enough questions for now dear, we are almost there." Haru pointed in front of them, Baron was standing waiting for the group next the porch of a large mansion. Louise was standing next to him holding his hand.

"That's a big house." Jemuzu exclaimed staring at it.

"It's called a mansion dear, it's our new home." Haru ran to Baron and hugged him, Jemuzu walked up to Louise and smiled.

"Did you know about this place?"

"Not really, father spoke about it a few times, but he never sounded too happy about it." Louise giggled and grabbed Jemuzu's hands. "Do you know any magic?"

"Magic? I watched magicians on TV but that was about it."

"TV?" Louise tilted her head.

"Alright you two, save the questions for after we get settled in alright?" Baron said holding Haru at his side.

"Yes father." Louise said slightly disappointed.

oo0oo

Jemuzu and Louise were given rooms across from one another. Jemuzu was wide eyes at the massive room, it was as big as his living room back in his old home. Louise was less surprised, still happy about it of course. They both unpacked the few things they were allowed to take before leaving the human world. Jemuzu a collection of books and a couple of toys, and Louise a few books on magic and some dresses.

"Are you two unpacked?" An old male voice asked outside in the hall. "If so please come into the hall so we can get you new wardrobes."

Jemuzu stepped outside his room to look at an old grey half-cat, a tiger stripe pattern going across the back of his neck and tail, only a darker grey instead of black. The cat smiled at the two kittens.

"Excellent, i haven't had the joy of working with twins in quite a while. My name is Enriko, I'm the Von Gikkingens best tailor. Now please come with me to the fitting rooms."

Jemuzu and Louise looked at one another, Louise shrugged and started to follow Enriko. Jemuzu, not wanting to be left behind, quickly walked after them. Both were led to a room full of fabric and different types of clothing. Louise's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. Jemuzu sighed, this was like going clothes shopping with his mother, one of his least favorite activities.

"Take your pick of clothing I will have measurements taken and will begin recreating them to fit you."

Louise had her picked within minutes, Jemuzu walked through the suits and pants looking through them with a bit of disappointment. They were all so bland, one color or two, rarely three, and zero designs whatsoever. Two did pique his interest though, a white jacket with coattails, a black undershirt, and a top hat, and a copy of Baron's outfit. Jemuzu chose those and a few others, at the request of Enriko to pick more than two suits.

"Excellent choices kittens, now you two will have to leave so I can begin my work." Enriko said pushing the two kittens out of the room.

Haru and Baron were waiting out in the hall for them, Haru hugging both of them.

"How did it go?" Baron asked stepping forward.

"It would have been a lot quicker if Jemuzu knew what he liked wearing." Louise complained, returning the hug hesitantly. "He did choose some good looking suits though."

"They were all boring except a couple of them." Jemuzu whined hugging his mother back.

"It will be difficult to get used to this world's fashion sense dear, but you will don't worry."

"Now on to why we came here, Dinner is about to be served, follow us." Baron smiled.

Haru released the kittens and took their hands gently. They started walking down the halls, passing by closed and open doors. Some of the open doors led into large rooms, some into guest rooms. They passed the kitchen and soon entered the large dining room. Clawdia was seated at the long table, scowling as Haru entered the room.

"Ah mother, I thought I asked you to let us dine alone tonight?" Baron said, smiling gently.

"My son returns with his children and I am expected not to eat dinner with them?" Clawdia raised a brow and shook her head slightly. "I think not, I will be seeing my grandchildren as much as possible."

"Won't be all that much until you treat Haru with respect." Baron muttered keeping his smile. "Ah well this is a pleasant surprise, let's eat shall we?"

Baron and Haru walked to the table sitting next to one another, Jemuzu and Louise sat across from them. Food was soon brought in and set in the center of the table, the platters were passed around so everyone could get a portion. They ate in silence, thanks to Clawdia's presence.

oo0oo

After dinner Jemuzu returned to his bedroom, a few doors down from his parent's room. Now that he wasn't unpacking he had time to properly look at the room, a large canopy bed occupied most of a wall, nightstands on either side with a candelabra on one. A chandelier in the center of the ceiling, a large wardrobe to one side, a vanity next to it, a square table against another wall and two chairs. A grandfather clock was next to the door.

"This is cool... Like being in a fantasy book, except I'm a cat, thing." Jemuzu looked down at his hands, surprised he could still see, albeit less than usual. "Oh wait, cat eyes, I could always see in the dark." Since changing his eyes must have gotten better, he could see more clearly in the dark now.

oo0oo

Louise lay in her bed staring at the canopy of her bed. There wasn't much difference between her room and her brother's, other than her room had a fee more colors than his. She wasn't disappointed at first, then she was told she couldn't redecorate it. Her grandmother had said that when Louise brought it up with her parents. Parent ** _s_ **was such a weird thing for her. It had always been parent without an s.

"Having a mother will be amazing, and it's even better since I have a brother now too." She giggled and snuggled into her blankets. "I finally have someone to play with that isn't uncle Muta or Toto."

oo0oo

"She still doesn't like me. Even after all this time." Haru sighed changing into a night gown.

Baron was seated at a desk scribbling on a peice of paper. He turned to Haru and smiled softly leaving the paper on the desk and walking to her.

"She doesn't matter, we're here because we chose to be. My mother will see you as a part of the family eventually, I guarantee it dear." Baron pulled her into a hug kissing her forehead.

"I hope so Baron, after what happened. I could probably use a mother again." Haru smiled softly and pulled Baron in for a proper kiss.

"I will never get used to that." Baron said blushing a deep red.

"Don't worry love, you'll get used to it eventually."

 **Well here we are, rewrote the whole first chapter and gave it a new name.**


	2. A Day in the City

Jemuzu sat up in bed, an unfamiliar bed. light trickled through the curtains of the single window in the room. Standing Jemuzu walks over to the vanity examining himself in the mirror. Brown cat eyes surrounded by black fur stared back at him.

"Still a cat I guess." He muttered to himself, part of him had hoped it was a dream. "Well I guess that part of me loses."

Turning to the door Jemuzu notices a bundle of clothing item's. Sleepwear, and suits, the ones he had chosen the day before. Sighing he picks up the white and black suit smiling at it. Jemuzu slips the clothing on putting on a pair of white dress shoes and gloves he steps out into the hall. Louise closed her door and smiled at Jemuzu.

"Good morning Jem." She chirped cheerfully.

"Jem... I like that." Jem smiled lightly.

"It's more simple then Jemuzu." Louise pointed out walking down the hall.

Louise had a red dress on, red gloves, and black boots. Her dress reminded Jem of a rose, an upside down rose. Both kittens were cut off by their parents exiting their room. Baron in his signature grey suit and top hat, Haru in a yellow dress, white slippers and a pair of white gloves.

"You two look wonderful!" Haru praised hugging her children. "I'm surprised they got all our clothes made over night."

"Enriko is one of the best tailor's in this kingdom." Baron added hugging his children next.

"We should thank him next time we see him." Haru said starting to walk. "Come then your father is taking us to the city."

"City? Is it old style like this place?" Jem asked looking to Baron. "I mean, like technology and such."

"There is some technology there, hut most of the tech works based off of magic and powered by it as well." Baron smiled picking up Jem and balancing the kitten above his hip. "Now let's be off we get to use my old car, assuming it still works."

"I didn't know you had a car Baron." Haru said Louise in her arms. "You always took Toto before figured it held true here."

"Not true Haru, I'm generally too small for Baron here." Toto said landing on Baron's shoulder. "Besides cars were quite an interest for Baron when he was younger."

Baron hid his blush well enough for the twins not to notice, he shifted Jem slightly and cleared his throat.

"Well, Muta said he will be staying here, mostly to make sure mother doesn't make any plans while we're away."

"Grandma Clawdia wouldn't do anything to hurt mother would she?" Jem asked, deciding it best to call them family. They were after all family.

"I'm afraid she just might Jem." Haru said, Louise whispering the nickname to her.

"Yes mother was quite sour when I left to form the bureau, even more when I brought your mother home to marry her." Baron said, almost to himself. "Enough of this talk we're going to enjoy ourselves today alright?"

The group nodded making their way out the front doors and to a building off to the side. The building was a garage and housed a single old fashioned car (imagine the cars from howl's moving castle) and some strange tools. Baron ran a gloved hand over the cars surface and it hummed to life, producing a grin from the half-cat.

"Looks like they kept her in good condition, everyone hop in." Baron said setting Jem in the back seat.

Haru set Louise next to Jem and the two started to whisper with one another. Haru sat in the passenger seat and they pulled out of the garage driving down the old dirt road. the car drove smoothly, other than the bumps in the road, and hardly made a sound.

"Uh Bar, er, father how does this car work?" Jem asked watching the country side.

"Magic Jem, as I said most of our technology runs off of magic, it's why we have no pollution here." Baron smiled looking at the two kittens with the mirror. "We don't burn fuel, except wood when it gets cold, even then we hardly have a use for that these days, most have magic heaters."

Jem smiled thinking hard for a moment, Louise tapped his shoulder a couple times. They went right back to whispering, Baron and Haru's ears twitching at the sound.

"Can we do magic?"

Baron raised an eyebrow and looked at them again, they had asked the same thing. Baron had attempted to teach Louise before, but without help from his mother he was unable to teach her proper control. Most attempts at the bureau ended with some kind if disaster.

"Louise knows we need an actual teacher for that. I may know magic but I have failed to teach her many times already."

"Aw but, father Jem could be really good at it." Louise whined.

"Or really bad." Jem added.

"I suppose I can hire a teacher for you two, and perhaps for you as well Haru?" Baron looked to Haru, who nodded.

"Might as well, most of the people in this world know magic right?"

"Correct only a few are quite proficient in using it however, the Gikkingen family has always had powerful magic users. Which is also why I'm hesitant to teach you two." Baron looked back to the twins. "I'm not able to properly teach you, and if you're as strong as most Gikkingens have been, well it would be bad if you didn't have proper control."

Jem let his thoughts swim through his head for a few moments. A question was brewing, however his sister beat him to it.

"Can mother do magic too?" Louise asked jumping up a bit in her seat. "She's like us now."

"Good question, I do not know, the time she has spent here was not enough to train or discover if she had magic." Baron responded looking to Haru. "It is highly possible though."

"Oh boy, looks like I'm going back to school than?" Haru giggled, the joke produced a smile from everyone in the car.

oo0oo

In the distance a large city could be seen, gorgeous and strangely designed building and houses. It all reminded Jem of a movie he had once attempted to watch. Howl's Moving Castle if his memory served him correctly. Perhaps this was from the movie, given he was living a fantasy now. Baron stopped the car near what could only be a garage. A white cat with yellow eyes approached eyes widening at the sight of Baron, the cat quickly ran to the garage speaking to a brown tom, the garage doors open and Baron parks the car inside.

"Take care of her please." Baron said helping Haru and Louise out.

Jem hopped out and stumbled a little, another cat catching him. Jem nods his thanks and turns to his family. His complete family, minus his grandmother. He walked up to them taking his mother's hand, Louise had her father's, Haru and Baron free hands in each other. They left the garage and Baron soon stopped.

"Ah Jem wait, I have a gift for you. Although only your tripping reminded me." Baron said releasing hands. "My apologies for not getting it to you sooner."

Baron waved a hand through the air and clapped both hands together, he slowly pulled them apart a white cane extending between the hands. Baron handed it to his son, who was now smiling in awe. Jem took it and tapped it against the ground.

"Would it be silly to say I've always though canes were cool?" Jem looked up his father grinning.

"Of course not, I had the same exact thoughts when I was younger." Baron turned back to start walking once more.

"It suits you Jem!" Louise chirped taking Jem's hand and hurrying after Baron.

Haru rolled her eyes and giggled, Jem was much happier here, for obvious reasons. Haru often felt she belonged there as well. Now she had no other place to be, except with her family.

The group passed many shops and stalls, selling different and strange things. The twins showed surprising interest in a stall selling strange looking pendats and amulets. They passed pottery shops, book stores, before finally reaching the shop Baron had in mind. It was an old shop on the end of a long row of similarly aged buildings. The inside of the shop was full of antiques, if some could be called antiques, and strange books.

When Baron opened the door dust flew up from the ground and surrounding shelves. Waving the particles away from his face Baron stepped further into the shop. Jem and Louise ran inside exploring the shop on their own. Haru was in last, putting a hand on Baron's arm.

"Baron, I don't think there's anyone here right now." Haru still found it strange the door was open.

It was at that moment the dust on all the objects flew off and disappeared in a bright flash of multicolored light. Jem and Louise's eyes widened as an old looking cat stepped out of a door behind the counter. strange machines started moving, some of them the antiques, in unique ways, books flew onto shelves and the place came alive with what only could be magic.

The old cat straightened a pair of glasses on the edge of his nose. He was tall, skinny, and robed. The cat bore white mustache of fur large white eyebrows and grey fur. His eyes lit up when he looked to the two children and finally Baron and Haru.

"Baron?" The cat asked. "Why bless my soul it is you, and this must be your lovely family."

"Yes, Haru, kids this is Merlin." Baron said walking up to the old cat and hugging him. "Merlin was my magic teacher, given our earlier conversation visiting him first seemed most appropriate. This is Jem." Baron pointed to Jem who was currently playing with an hourglass. "Louise." Louise was messing with a smaller set. "And the love of my life Haru." Haru took a moment to curtsey before tapping her children's shoulders getting their attention.

"You taught father how to use magic?" Louise asked, Merlin nodded. "Well he can't teach magic at all, did you skip the teaching others part?"

"Now Louise, teaching others isn't something you really learn." Haru said rubbing the side of the white kitten's head. "Besides Baron is not good at teaching anything."

"Ouch." Baron said smiling. "True enough dear. Merlin we came by to ask you if you would be willing to teach these three magic."

"All three? You do not know magic miss Haru?" Merlin's eyes widened a little, an eyebrow raised slightly. "I could teach them yes, I owe it to your father Baron."

Jem and Louise smiled at one another. taking their conversation as an opportunity to sneak off back to the stuff in the store. Haru went after them once more picking both up resting them on her hips.

"Nonsense Merlin, your debt to him was paid the moment you taught me." Baron looked to Haru, currently wrestling with the kittens in her arms. "I figure they should learn from the best, they are quite behind in lessons."

Merlin nodded and smiled eyebrows lowering to almost cover his eyes. Righting his glasses he lifted a hand two books floating over to the two Kittens. A third soon joined, different from the first two, this one meant for Haru.

""Alright Kittens and my lady Haru." Merlin spoke up getting their attentions. "Read those book when you have gotten home, once you have read through them I will be over to help teach you."

The three in question took their books examining the covers. Haru took all three and set them into a bag at her side, setting the kittens down she approached Merlin and Baron.

"Haru would be fine Merlin, you and Baron know each other well from the looks of things." Haru kissed Baron's cheek. "No need to be so formal with us."

Baron nodded hesitantly, life spent with the bureau had changed his views. Had he stayed in this world he would still demand respect for his status. Jem and Louise were unsurprisingly back to messing with items in the shop, Jem messing with a sculpture that produced smoke everytime it was touched or spoken to, Louise playing with a butterfly shaped statue.

"Come kittens, we are leaving. I thank you Merlin, I'll contact you as soon as they have finished with their books." Baron said shaking Merlin's hand, the twins running to the door.

"We have a long day ahead of us don't we?" Haru asked, Baron's reply was a nod and tired sigh.

oo0oo

Tiring out the twins on their own was easy to accomplish before, however together the two seemed to have limitless energy. It was nearing the group's fourth hour in the city and Jem and Louise were still running through the city. They found themselves in a massive courtyard, the center of the city, and the place Baron and Haru had decided to sit and rest.

"Baron." Haru panted lightly.

"Yes Haru?" Baron was almost out of breath himself.

"How is it we get together and it becomes harder to take care of them? I always thought it would be easier with two of us." Haru watched the kitten twins, playing with a rubber ball Haru had brought from the human world.

"Keep in mind dear that there are two of them now too." Baron pointed out smiling at the scene. "Is that one of those, bouncy balls you mentioned?"

"Yes it is, I brought a few things i thought this world wouldn't have. Why? did you want to play with them."

Baron didn't answer taking Haru's hand gently he led her to the twins, who soon added their parents to their game. Tossing the ball about halfway between each other they would catch it after it bounced. This went on for about ten minutes before the ball was caught by a fifth newcomer. A dark red cat, in a white dress and hat. Baron struggled to keep his disgust hidden.

"Ah Baron, I see you have finally returned to our world." The cat said smiling, she examines the ball and dropped it. "I see you brought your children with you, and, ah what was it again?"

Haru kept silent, Jem running up to retrieve the ball. The red cat grabbed his chin causing him to yelp in surprise. Haru took a step forward as the cat simply turned Jem's head from side to side examining his features.

"Let him go Julia." Baron said sternly a hand on Haru's shoulder.

Julia shrugged and let go, Jem stumbled back Louise arriving at his side to grab his arm gently, keeping him from falling. The ball would remain where it was. Julia stepped towards Baron putting a hand on his cheek.

"Oh Baron." She pats his cheek turning to the kittens. "I was simply getting a good look at him, I must say, he shares your father's coloring but very much your looks."

Haru stood next to Baron, finding it best to remain silent in this situation. Baron could handle it. Jem and Louise retrieved their ball walking around Julia and to their mother standing behind her holding her hands. This was the cat Baron had mentioned upon entering this world.

"You're not a good cat are you." Jem said, less of a question and more of a statement.

"Oh honey, I'm not bad, just neglected. especially given your father chose this, this thing over me." Julia smirked, Haru hiding her anger better than usual. Baron on the other hand was about to erupt with anger. "You two would've been much happier with me as your mother."

"DON'T SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT MOTHER!" Everyone turned in surprise to Jem, his voice angry and defensive. "She is the best mother anyone could ask for. She was the only one who could make me happy back in the human world."

Haru smiled warmly anger melting away, she hugged the twins. Baron joined the hug before turning to an annoyed Julia.

"You are probably the biggest reason I left this world for the human one. Haru is the best person I have met, and the perfect mate. And, as you heard, she is the best mother these two could ask for. Good day Madam."

Baron picked up Louise, Haru picking ul Jem, they started off for the garage, a pleasant day ruined by one cat.

"Oh Baron, if only you and your kids knew what was going to happen." Julia smirked finger rubbing over a small red jewel on her necklace. "You and your family will be mine, and you'll truly be happy."

oo0oo

 **Introducing, the first villain, eventually I plan to return to the human world, but for now, simple life problems. Ok not so simple with Julia around but shhh don't tell Baron or his family.**


	3. Distraction from studying

Baron had taken Haru to the gardens upon their return to the small manor. Leaving Louise and Jem to do as they pleased for a while.

"That lady was cruel." Louise said walking next to Jem. "I haven't known mother for long... But still if you say she's the best."

"She is the best, then again, every child probably says the same about their own parents." Jem frowned lightly and knelt down to pick up a pebble and toss it. "I just got angry that lady said those things."

The twins went silent for a moment before Louise pulled Jem towards the manor. Jem tilted his head in confusion.

"Let's explore the house." She said cheerfully. "It will make us forget about that lady."

"Or we might run into grandma Clawdia." Jem smiled shaking his head. "Then again she would also make us forget about it."

The two kept their smiles as they ran to the front doors rushing into the house and past an old butler. Receiving a few yells about "not running in the house" they kept up their pace. Only stopping when they entered a large room that was bare for the most part. a large crystal chandelier occupied the center of the room, lowered to the ground for maintenance.

"A ball room!" Louise clasped her hands together, a look of amazement on her face. "Father spoke about ball rooms a lot, usually about the one in the cat kingdom though. I didn't know there was one here too."

"We did get here yesterday Louise." Jem pointed out walking to the chandelier, he ran a finger across some of the crystals. "I've never seen a chandelier before."

"Ah there you two are." Clawdia's voice echoed in the ball room making the kittens jump. "Come you two, out this room is supposed to be prepared for a ball tomorrow."

The twins rushed out if the ball room anand were stopped in the hall by their grandmother. A hand holding one of each kitten's shoulder she turned them to face her.

"Now that your mother," She struggled calling Haru that it seemed. "Isn't here I can get a proper look at you both."

She checked both twins in much the same way. A hand under the chin to move their heads around to look at them from different angles. Clawdia checked their eyes and grumbled at Jem's, something about the "wrong color".

"His eyes are pretty." Louise interrupted. "They're the same as mother's."

"That is precisely what is wrong with them. Everything else is perfect, his grandfathers colors, his father's physical appearance. Just those, horrid brown eyes."

"That is quite enough mother." Baron's voice came from behind the three. "I've come to take the kittens to the gardens."

"Then I'll come along as well." Clawdia said smiling gently.

"After insulting Haru and my son's eye color? No, I'll speak to you later, come now kittens."

Jem and Louise ran to their father each taking a hand. All too happy to get away from their dumbfounded grandmother.

oo0oo

Haru was still in the gardens, having cooled down from a bout of anger. Despite her usual calm attitude she was quite unhappy about Julia ruining a perfect day out. That is of course why Baron told Jem and Louise not to mention what Clawdia had said about her eyes. Haru perked up at the sight if her family.

"Getting into trouble dears?" Haru giggled and held out her arms both kittens running up to hug her.

"Running through the halls doesn't count does it?" Louise asked.

"No, I mean, yes?" Haru looked to Baron for help, he shrugged. "I suppose for now it is alright you two are still young."

"So what are going to do?" Jem asked looking around the gardens.

"We are going to study." Haru said bringing out the books they recieved earlier.

Louise pouted taking hers, Jem was all too happy to take his and start reading. He preferred books to most other pastimes. Haru opened hers and started reading, Baron taking a seat next to her, reading along with her. Louise eventually gave in to boredom and started to poke at Jem.

"What?" Jem said quietly.

"Come on, let's keep exploring." Louise pulled on his arm. "The gardens at least, so we don't run into Grandmother."

Jem sighed and set his book down, a little distraction was fine.

"Only for a little bit ok?" Jem said getting pulled further into the garden. "It was getting interesting."

"It's all boring instructions and facts, how is it fun?"

"I guess I just like learning. You should try it some time." Jem teased walking ahead of Louise.

"I learn plenty thank you very much. Just not from books."

The twins continued through the gardens coming to the start if a hedge maze. Not realizing what it was at first the two entered and very soon became lost. The hedge maze wasn't that big normally, but to two kittens it was.

"I think we're lost Louise." Jem said rounding another corner. "Dead end again."

"Maybe you can hoist me up and I can see where we are?" Louise offered looking at the hedges surrounding them. "No... They're too tall."

"Well, maybe father will come looking for us, he should know this maze." Jem started rounding a corner tripping on a root and smacking into the ground. Everything went dark for young cat.

oo0oo

"Is he going to be alright?" Louise asked her parents.

Baron had found the twins in a matter of minutes, finding a panicking Louise and an unconscious Jem. Jem had hit his head off a rock, both the rock and root were removed quite quickly in mild anger by Baron.

"Yes Louise, he just knocked himself out." Baron gently touched where Jem hit his head, bringing up a glove stained with red. "Ah, might require a doctor, come Louise we should get him inside."

Baron Scooped up Jem and carried him out of the maze, Louise close behind. Upon exiting the maze Haru was over almost immediately worrying over her unconscious son.

"What happened?" Haru asked reaching for Jem's head to check for injuries.

"He hit his head and fell unconscious mother." Louise answered, Baron held up a hand to stop Haru.

"He's bleeding, I doubt it is serious, but having a doctor check it wouldn't hurt."

"Can't we use magic to heal it?" Haru asked head tilted slightly.

"I'm afraid not, healing magic can only be performed by a few cats, and those few are all far away right now." Baron sighed starting towards the doors of the manor. "Come now, let us get Jem to his room, then we can worry."

Haru picked up Louise and hurried after Baron. They set Jem down in his bed, Baron making sure to set a towel under his head. The family doctor arrived soon to check the injury.

"It is not quite as deep as it looks. It is deep enough to cause mild headaches for the next few days. I would simply suggest sleeping it off." The doctor said bowing to Baron before taking his leave.

"Nothing to worry about. His head is bleeding." Haru grumbled angrily.

"Now Haru, the doctor was my own when I was a child." Baron offered gently outting his hands on Haru's shoulders. "I'm sure Jem will be fine, he us a Von Gikkingen after all. We're a tougher lot than most."

"Very well... I'm not leaving until he wakes up though." Haru crossed her arms and pulled a chair up next to the bed.

"I'm awake." Jem's voice made everyone in the room jump. "My head hurts."

"Don't worry about it dear, the doctor said it would stop in a few days." Haru patted her son's cheek lightly. "In the meantime you need to sleep, if we are to believe the doctor that is."

"This is my fault." Louise said tugging on Haru's arm a little. "I pulled him off into the maze."

"It isn't your fault Louise, honestly it seemed like the root came out of nowhere." Jem said sitting up slowly. "It was not there when I first stepped around the corner."

"Jem that is impossible." Haru brought up, Baron lifted a hand.

"Did either of you see anyone else in the maze with you?"

"No." The twins replied in unison.

"I'll have to look into this then, the maze rarely lashes out unless you're a trespasser. You get some rest Jem, We will bring you dinner."

Baron and Haru headed for the door after giving quick hugs to the black kitten. Louise hugged Jem as well, taking her time and apologising about distracting him.

"Louise it's really not your fault. But if you could, do you have my book?"

"No, mother does, do you want it?"

"Yes, it will give me something to do while I'm in bed. I imagine mother won't let me walk around with this." Jem taps his head right about the small wound. "It isn't even that bad, I got worse headaches from watching the tele."

"Tele?" Louise's head tilted in confusion.

"The moving picture boxes in the human world."

"A television."

"Yes sorry i hear people call it a tele."

"I'll get your book, we can study together in here?"

Jem nods, Haru calling for Louise from down the hall. Louise jumped and ran out after them shutting the door quietly.

oo0oo

"You absolute imbecile. I told you to go after their mother. Not the children." A voice hissed in the gardens.

"I.. I thought you might want only the Baron left. He would be easier to comfort with all his family gone." A gardener offered shivering slightly at the voice.

"Comfort him?" The voice was amused. "No you idiot, I need her to work my spell. That's why I hired you to knock her out. and you blew it by knocking the wrong cat out.

"I'm sorry miss Julia, it won't happen again."

"You're right it won't."

"Miss?"

Sounds of pain could be heard for a few moments before the sickly snap of a neck. A nearby servant was shaking in fear, having overheard the conversation.

"You come out here. I have a job for you."

The servant walked out, slowly legs about to give in. She stared at the cat before her.

"Y-yes?"

"Keep quiequiet about this and you might just live. I need the Baron's wife alone, and no one must know where she is when she is."

"But I'm just a servant what am I meant to do?"

"Figure it out, or you'll end up like Pendrick here." Julia gestured to the limp form of the gardener, at this The servant nodded and ran off in fear. "At least when I'm the Baron's the servants will listen. All that is left then would be the kittens."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alright, I have decided on two parts, this is obviously the first part, when they're kids. the next part will be when they are adults or teenagers. also yeah short chapter. deal with it, creative juices aren't doing too well, and I'm still waiting for other author's stories or updates. Basically I'm bored so.**


End file.
